This invention generally relates to an improved all-electric truck trailer refrigeration system that receives its compressor drive motor power and all other electrical power from a single on-board electrical power source.
Transport refrigeration systems for a standardized truck trailer having on-board regulated power necessary to operate certain components such as system controls, motors and related devices are known. Typically, the size of the equipment used in truck trailer refrigeration units is restricted to the limited space bounded by the tractor swing radius and the trailer front wall. Such size constraints present a need to utilize arrangements that are as compact as possible.
Typical transport refrigeration applications have included an on-board, small power output generator or alternator and regulator devices. Typical generators are limited to providing power to only a portion of the system, such as fan motors and system controls. On-board generators that are sufficiently large enough to simultaneously provide all the power needed by the transport refrigeration system, including the power to run the compressor drive motor, have typically been too large to be accommodated within the available space. They are also too heavy and too costly to consider for use in conventional transport refrigeration systems.
Another shortcoming of conventional arrangements is that a small internal combustion engine typically is utilized as the source of power. In many instances, the engine is mechanically linked with the appropriate components of the refrigeration system to drive the necessary motors or moving parts. Such engines, while providing sufficient force to power several components in the system have the drawbacks of introducing additional complexity into the system and provide a source of possible pollution. Moreover, the mechanical link arrangements are subject to wear over time and require maintenance or repair.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transport refrigeration system with an electrical power system that provides the entire motor and control system power for the refrigeration system while at the same time meeting required space limitations. This invention meets that need while avoiding the drawbacks associated with prior systems.
This invention is an all electrically powered refrigeration system that receives its power from at least one fuel cell.
A system designed according to this invention includes a compressor. An electric motor provides a motive force to the compressor. There is at least one fan and an electric fan motor that provides a motive force to the fan. A fuel cell is coupled with the fan motor and the electric motor associated with the compressor to selectively provide electrical power to the motors.
In one example, a single fuel cell provides power for the entire refrigeration system. In another example, a plurality of fuel cells are utilized, each for powering selected components of the system.
The unique characteristics of the all-electric power system as employed in the present invention results in a novel transport refrigeration system of reduced size and weight. Further, the nature of the electrically-based power system allows for optimization of the refrigeration system efficiency. `